Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Mobile devices with various methods of connectivity are now becoming the primary gateway to various services provided via the Internet and also a major storage point for information. As the scope and variety of the available services (e.g., applications) increases, interoperability and combined use of these services becomes a major challenge. One example of service aggregation is providing location based services via mobile devices. In recent years, several services have become available that provide different types of location based information to the users of mobile devices. Some of the examples of location based services include augmented reality, augmented virtual reality, mapping, navigation, etc. Each of these services have their own specific server (e.g. on the Internet) that provides information associated with a specific location and orientation (such as points-of-interest, Wikipedia articles, etc.) and displays them to the user by a client application running on the mobile device. However, with the advent of location-aware services and applications on the mobile devices, location privacy is increasingly becoming relevant. On one hand, a user may be interested to benefit from the highly customized services offered by location-aware applications. On the other hand, the user may also be suspicious about the type of location information collected by the applications and their implications if misused by malicious applications.